


Ma Mauvaise Journée Préférée

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Bad Days, Comedy, Crushes, F/M, Frustration, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Rien ne dit l'hiver comme une balade en ferroutage en ville. Malheureusement pour Derek, la cheville foulée de Casey lui cause plus de problèmes qu'il ne le pensait.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 1





	Ma Mauvaise Journée Préférée

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Favorite Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/582577) by DJ Lee. 



Derek Venturi savait que ce jour allait être l’un de ses pires au moment où il a ouvert les yeux. Il a poussé Casey plus haut sur le dos quand elle commençait à glisser.

« Arrête de se tortiller! »

« Je ne me planderais pas si j’étais toi ! » reprit-elle en resserrant son emprise autour du cou.

Oh, comment il détestait ce jour.

* * *

Tout a commencé ce matin-là quand il a failli rater son match de hockey.

Non seulement son réveil reposant innocemment sur sa table de chevet ne s’est pas déclenché, mais personne dans la maison n’a pris la peine de venir le réveiller.

Aujourd’hui a été l’un des plus grands jeux de la saison et le voici, couché dans son lit avec seulement une demi-heure à perdre. Il se plaignit à lui-même et s’envola vers la porte, pratiquement l’arrachant de ses charnières.

Il avait la bouche ouverte pour un grognement féroce quand il s’est rendu compte que pas une âme, sauf sa belle-sœur était dans la maison. C’était étrangement calme et elle était sur le chemin du retour à sa chambre quand elle a aperçu de lui, les cheveux désordonnés et tout, avec sa tête suspendue devant la porte de sa chambre.

« Y a-t-il une mauvaise omelette ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil levé.

Il voulait s’en prendre à elle et libérer sa fureur sur elle, mais il n’était pas d’humeur pour un match de chamailleries quand il était déjà si en retard.

« Où est tout le monde ? » Il demandé à la place, entrer dans le couloir et en face d’elle.

Elle n’apprécier pas le ton qu’il lui donnait, mais à en juger par sa forme frazzled et l’absence d’insultes, elle a décidé de répondre, mais à contrecœur. « Maman rend visite à tante Fiona et a emmené les enfants avec elle et George a dit quelque chose au sujet d’une grosse affaire le gardant dans le bureau jusqu’à tard ce soir. »

Il maudit sous son souffle, gagnant un regard de la brune en face de lui. Il était sûr qu’il recevraissait une oreille attentive et une conférence sur la malédiction pour la énième fois, probablement en quelques secondes, mais il savait qu’il pouvaitnot perdre ces moments précieux moments. Une fois qu’elle a commencé à parler, il n’y avait presque pas de la fermer.

« J'ai un match en moins d'une demi-heure et je ne sais pas comment j'y arriverai ! » Il grogna, passant une main dans sa tête avec irritation.

« Eh bien, tu en aurais eu un si tu n'étais pas allé bosseler le Prince. » Elle commenta sournoisement au le chemin du retour dans sa chambre.

Elle ne se soucient pas de son problème et à en juger par son ton de voix, il savait qu’elle essayait de le frotter dans son visage que c’était sa faute si il était dans cette situation difficile.

« De tous les jours pour qu’il soit dans le magasin de carrosserie ... » Il maudit à nouveau avant d’arrondir sur sa belle-sœur. « Pourquoi personne ne m’a réveillé ? »

"Pourquoi le rions-nous ? Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de votre jeu. » Est-elle revenue, incrédule à son audace d’essayer d’épingler le blâme sur les autres.

Laissant sortir un grognement exaspéré, il traqua jusqu’à la salle de bain. « Je n’ai pas le temps pour ça ! »

* * *

Il s’est étonné quand il s’est retrouvé dans le vestiaire cinq minutes avant le match, étant en mesure de traverser la ville en cours d’exécution dans un quart d’heure. Que Dieu bénisse les banlieues.

Sans doute son équipe et l’entraîneur étaient furieux de son arrivée tardive, vu qu’il était le capitaine et qu’il était censé donner l’exemple. Il les haussa les épaules et se précipita dans son uniforme après avoir offert de brèves excuses.

_Que les mensonges soient damnés!_

Honnêtement, il ne pouvait pas en penser un lorsque le match n'était qu'à quelques minutes.

Il pouvait pratiquement sentir le dîner d’hier soir commencer à venir sur son œsophage, mais il n’avait pas le temps de s’élancer aux toilettes parce que Sam avait attrapé sur le dos de son maillot et le menait avec le reste de l’équipe sur la glace.

Derek ne savait pas s’il fallait étrangler son ami ou être reconnaissant de ne pas manquer le début du match en raison de son besoin de vomir. Essayant de son mieux pour retenir le sentiment, il est entré dans la patinoire.

* * *

Si son entraîneur lui criait dessus une fois de plus, il était sûr de craquer. Comme s’il ne savait pas qu’il ne jouait pas de son mieux aujourd’hui !

L'autre équipe menait d'un point, mais il avait plus de mal que d'habitude à atteindre le seuil de rentabilité, encore moins à prendre la tête. Même Sam a remarqué que son jeu était arrêté.

Il a frappé la rondelle et a regardé qu’elle naviguait dans les airs et partiellement dans le filet avant que le gant lourd du gardien obstrué son chemin.

Derek maudit à nouveau et a patiné vers son entraîneur et le reste de ses coéquipiers pour le temps d’out de l’entraîneur avait appelé. Il aperçut le froncement de sourcils sur le visage de Casey alors qu’il patinait par elle et se sentait immédiatement pire.

_Attends, quand est-elle arrivée ?_ Il not eu le temps de penser pour l’entraîneur était déjà dans son visage.

"Qu’est-ce que l’enfer, Venturi ?!"

Il était si près de donner un retour plein d’esprit, mais avant qu’il ne sache ce qui se passait, l’entraîneur avait tourné son attention vers le reste de l’équipe et leur stratégie modifiée. Il soupira à lui-même. Ça allait être un long match.

* * *

Sam a donné à Derek une tape dans le dos. « D, arrête de bouder! Nous avons gagné le match ! »

« Ouais, pas grâce à moi. » Ajouta-t-il amèrement en buvant son smoothie.

« Arrête d’être un rabat-joie, Derek ! » Casey a réprimandé comme elle est retournée à la table après avoir jeté sa tasse de smoothie vide.

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de rouler les yeux à son commentaire. Il lui colla la langue avant de retourner à sa boisson.

Cette fois, c’était à son tour de lui rouler les yeux. « Vraiment mature, Derek. »

Sam se contenta de rire à l’échange entre les deux beaux-frères avant de repousser sa chaise. « Hé, je dois y aller maintenant. Ma mère dit que je dois être de retour dans cinq minutes ou elle va m’écorcher vivant. »

« A plus, Sammy... » Derek a offert avec une petite vague faible.

« À un de ces quatre, Sam. » A dit Casey, en regardant comme le blond a quitté le magasin avec un paresseux 'plus tard'.

Après le départ de Sam, elle tourna son attention vers le garçon devant elle, le menton contre la table, suçant la paille.

« Courage, Derek. »

Pourquoi ce changement soudain d’attitude ? Plus tôt ce matin-là, elle semblait qu’elle ne se souciait pas du tout de sa situation, mais elle était là maintenant, en essayant de lui remonter le moral.

Il lui a tiré un petit éclat. « Facile à dire pour toi. Ce n’est pas toi qui t’ai fait remettre les fesses. D’ailleurs, je ne t’ai jamais demandé de venir. »

Elle roula les yeux sur son aversion évidente pour sa présence au jeu. « Quelqu’un avait besoin d’aller te montrer un certain soutien. En outre, tu ne pouvais pas simplement bouder à ce sujet pour toujours. » Dit-elle, poussant sa chaise en arrière pour se lever. « Allez, allons-y. »

Lui tirer un regard quizical, il a demandé : « Allez où ? »

« Tu verras. » Reprit-elle avec un sourire, ce qui ne lui valut qu’un autre éblouissement.

Il ne veut pas aller n’importe où. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de s’asseoir ici dans le magasin de smoothies boire son smoothie pour bloquer les souvenirs de l’horrible jour qu’il avait.

Il aimait croire qu’il avait toujours ce qu’il voulait, mais il savait que lorsqu’il était coincé avec un Casey McDonald têtu, la vie n’a jamais été facile.

Depuis que Casey essayait de montrer un certain contrôle de sa vie à ce moment-là, il a ressenti le besoin de représailles.

La prochaine chose qu’il savait, il était agenouillé à côté de Casey comme elle lui a envoyé un éblouissement meurtrier. Peut-être que la faire trébucher n’était pas une si bonne idée après tout.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé au milieu de London avec un Casey McDonald grincheux accroché au dos.

« Arrête de se tortiller ! »

« Je ne me plaindrais pas si j’étais toi ! » Elle revint, serrant son emprise autour de son cou.

Il sillonnait ses sourcils et serra les dents dans l’ennui. « Écoute, je suis désolé, d’accord ? Je ne voulais pas te faire trébucher. »

« Arrête de mentir, Derek. Je te connais assez bien pour savoir quand tu mentes ou quand tu dis la vérité. » A-t-elle répliqué.

Il renifla à sa réponse. Ils vivaient sous le même toit depuis un an maintenant et il avait été jaillissement mensonges non-stop. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’elle apprenne à reprendre les compétences nécessaires pour faire la différence entre ses mensonges et ses vérités réelles.

En toute actualité, il a été impressionné qu’elle était en mesure de voir à travers lui si facilement, puisque les gens achetaient habituellement tout ce qu’il disait sans y penser.

« D’accord, très bien. Peut-être que je voulais te faire trébucher, mais je suis désolé, bien ? »

Il n’avait même pas besoin de regarder son visage pour voir l’éblouissement qu’elle lui envoyait ; il la connaissait si bien.

« De tous les jours pour envoyer le Prince à la boutique de carrosserie ! » Elle soufflait irritant. « Si tu n’avais pas percuté la voiture de M. Davis, tu n’aurais pas eu à traverser la ville pour te rendre à ton jeu et nous ne serions pas coincés dans cette situation difficile. »

Il pouvait pratiquement sentir un mal de tête venant de sa diatribe, mais sagement serré sa bouche fermée avant qu’il ne la exaspéré plus.

Comme si ce n’était pas assez qu’il l’avait trébuchée et de ce qui l’a amenée àentorse à la cheville quand elle a atterri à tort, mais maintenant il marchait dans les rues de Londres avec Casey sur le dos. Littéralement.

Nora était à plus d’une heure de route et son père n’a pas pu quitter le bureau ainsi. Dans des moments comme ceux-ci, il a souhaité qu’il n’était pas le seul entre ses amis qui avaient un permis et une voiture.

Ce qui l’a irrité davantage, c’est la façon dont le bus est venu toutes les heures et ils avaient manqué le dernier bus de quelques minutes. Casey a refusé d’attendre que le prochain bus rentre chez lui, alors il a fini par la porter, au grand dam.

Ils ont fini par marcher en silence pendant les quelques minutes suivantes que Casey silencieusement fumé et Derek encore maudit sa chance et envisagé d’abandonner la jeune fille au milieu de la rue, mais bientôt jeté l’idée.

Peu importe à quel point il était tenté, il ne pouvait pas être si cruel pour elle, d’autant plus qu’il était celui qui a causé le problème en premier lieu. Ils ont continué dans un silence relatif pendant quelques minutes de plus avant qu’elle ne parle.

« Hey, Derek ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Que dites-toi que nous regardons un film, puisque nous sommes si près du théâtre ? » Elle a suggéré d’une voix à peine au-dessus d’un murmure.

Il ne pouvait pas m’empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle parlait de cette façon. Avait-elle peur de l’aggraver davantage ? Il était encore en colère pour le jeu, mais la vérité était qu’elle devrait être celui en colère. C’est elle qui a eu une entorse à la cheville et sans source de transport en dehors de l’autobus qui n’arrive jamais à l’heure.

Elle avait essayé d'appeler Emily et de demander à M. Davis de venir les chercher, mais ils étaient partis de la ville pour le week-end. C'était comme s'il y avait une sorte de complot pour que tout le monde abandonne lui et Casey ce jour-là.

Il renifla à l’idée ; il ne sera pas être surpris si quelqu’un l’arrangeait juste pour l’énerver.

« Tu plaisante, ne c’est-ce pas? » Demanda-t-il, incrédule « Ne tu plaignes-toi pas de rentrer tout de suite à la maison et de la façon dont tu refuses d'attendre le prochain bus ? »

Derek pouvait sentir ses épaules hausser les épaules des mouvements de ses bras contre son cou.

« Oui, mais j’ai changé d’avis. » Elle se pencha un peu vers l’avant et lui demanda directement dans son oreille. « Allez, qu’est-ce que tu dis ? »

Il sentit un petit frisson couler dans sa colonne vertébrale pour une raison quelconque et il espérait qu’elle ne remarquait rien. Même quand Sally a parlé dans son oreille n’a-t-il pas eu cette réaction.

_Comment étrange_.

« T-très bien... » Il étouffé.

Était-ce un balbutiant ? Depuis quand balbutie-t-il ?

Elle a laissé sortir un petit cri de joie et il aurait pu jurer qu’elle l’a serré dans ses bras, mais là encore, il ne pouvaitopas être trop sûr. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de son cou pour commencer.

* * *

Ils étaient devant le théâtre quelques minutes plus tard et il ne se souvenait pas du voyage là-bas, mais il a décidé de hausser les épaules. Il l’a blâmé sur le dos qui le distrait.

En parlant de cela, elle n’était pas gênée par leur situation comme il l’était ?

Il a exprimé ses pensées.

Elle se mit à rire de sa question. « Ma réputation est déjà tournée. Ce n’est rien pour moi, mais ça pourrait faire quelque chose à ton précieux. » S’il a répondu avec un sourire.

Il grimaça, réalisant à quel point elle était vraie, but il était déjà troptard maintenant. People les regardait déjà. Certains d’entre eux qu’il a reconnu de l’école, d’autres étaient des habitants qu’il n’a jamais prêté beaucoup d’attention à. Il aurait pu jurer qu’il avait entendu quelques personnes murmurer à quel point c’était mignon pour lui de porter sa copine. Il secoua la tête à la pensée.

S’il entendait bien, ces gens ne le connaissaient évidemment pas du tout. Toute forme de PDA était hors limites pour lui et le plus qu’il a fait pour briser sa règle a été son baiser avec Sally sur scène à Smelly Nelly.

Il fronçait un peu les sourcils à la mémoire.

Ce n’était pas de longtemps depuis la rupture, mais il s’est retrouvé à avancer plus vite qu’il ne le pensait. Peut-être que c’était parce qu’ils avaient terminé en bons termes ?

Il secoua la tête à nouveau pour effacer ses pensées et la prochaine chose qu’il savait ; il conduisait Casey dans une allée dans l’une des pièces du théâtre. Elle avait décollé de son dos et sautait un peu pour que se rendre à leurs sièges serait plus facile.

Il n’était même pas sûr de ce film qu’ils regardaient depuis qu’il avait été tellement pris dans ses pensées. Il semblait se souvenir de Casey prenant un bec de la poche avant de sa chemise et de le remettre à la caissière, mais c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait se rappeler.

Il avait vraiment besoin d’arrêter de laisser son esprit vagabonder, même si cela ne prendre l’esprit hors du jeu.

* * *

À son horreur, elle l’avait traîné pour regarder un film d’amour. S’il avait été dans le bon état d’esprit, il auraitha ve opposé à l’idée et exiger qu’ils regardent un meilleur film.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'as fait regarder _ça_. » Il dit avec dégoût comme il l’a conduite hors de la chambre noire.

« Tu ne t’y es pas opposé. » Elle a dit avec un haussement d'épaules avant de lui faire signe de se pencher pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau lui sauter sur le dos.

Il gémit, mais obéit. « J’étais distrait ! » Gémit-il.

Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de lever un sourcil à sa réponse. « Par quoi ? » S’il a demandé, curieux.

Qu’est-ce qu’il était censé dire ? Qu’il pensait à des gens en dehors du théâtre en pensant qu’ils étaient petit ami-petite amie ?

Il frémit à la pensée et à la terre. "Pas de tes affaires."

Elle souffla à sa réponse, mais not lepousser, dont il était reconnaissant.

Il commençait à faire nuit, a-t-il remarqué. Avaient-ils vraiment été aussi longtemps? Comme il a fait une vérification mentale rapide de l’heure où le jeu a commencé et quand ils sont allés pour le film, il s’est rendu compte que la plupart de la journée avait déjà disparu.

Il soupira et se mit à rentrer chez lui quand son estomac laissa sortir un grondement massif.

« Faim? » Elle a taquiné.

Il était sûr que son visage était rouge, mais il n'a pas osé de la faire face.

« Tu voudrais aller à Pete’s Pizza ? C’est juste en bas de la rue. » Suggéra-t-elle.

Dîner n’était pas censé être maladroit. La serveuse n’était pas censé roucoytre à quel point il avait l’air mignon donnant à sa petite amie un tour de ferroutage. Casey n’était pas sa petite amie ! He était censé être frapper sur ladante serveuse, ne rougissant pas comme un fou, unnd pourquoi Casey n’a rien nié ?

Il s’est surpris quand il a commandé pour les deux et avait obtenu l’ordre de Casey correcte, jusque dans les moindres détails.

Elle était évidemment aussi surprise que lui, mais il faisait de son mieux pour lui enlever la rougeur au visage. Derek Venturi n’a pas rougi ; mais pourtant, il l’avait fait assez fréquemment au cours de la dernière heure.

Le dîner était étrangement agréable, avec le manque d’insultes et de nourriture jetées les uns aux autres.

« Voulez-vous et votre petite amie aimerez un dessert ? »

Enfin, Casey a dit quelque chose. « Um, non, nous allons bien ... et ce n’est pas mon petit ami; il est mon beau-frère. »

Pour une raison quelconque, il a senti son estomac tomber à sa confession. Même si c’était la vérité, il n’était pas censé ressentir ça, n’est-ce pas ?

La serveuse regarda entre les deux adolescents avant de se cogner la langue. « Dommage. »

_Ouais, dommage_. Attends, quoi ? Il pensait ça ?

* * *

« Tu ne veux toujours pas prendre le bus ? » Il demandé comme ils approchaient de l’arrêt de bus.

« Derek… » Dit-elle, un peu exaspéré. « Nous ne sommes qu’à quelques pâtés de maisons de chez nous. Quel est le point ? »

Il haussa les épaules du mieux qu’il pouvait dans cette position. « Je ne sais pas. J’aime un peu la liberté de marcher sans que quelqu’un me traîne dans le dos. »

Elle rétrécit les yeux avec méfiance à lui. « C’est mieux de ne pas être un code pour ' _tu es grosse_ ' ! »

Il lui sourit. « J’espérais que tu n’attraperais pas ça. »

Elle roula les yeux sur lui et le buta de façon ludique dans l’épaule. « Pour cela, tu as devoir m’acheter de la crème glacée pour le dessert ! »

« Oui, madame ! » Répondit-il, en ratant le salut simulé dû à l’occupation de ses deux mains. En fait, il s’est surpris de la direction que leur conversation allait.

Ce n’était pas leur plaisanterie ou querelles d’esprit habituelles et il s’est retrouvé étrangement profiter de leur nouveau style de conversation.

* * *

« Hé ! Donne-moi un peu de ça ! » Il dit, en essayant de creuser sa cuillère dans sa tasse de crème glacée.

Elle lui froissait le nez et déplaça sa tasse aussi loin que possible de lui sans tomber du canapé. « Tu as le tien ! »

« Oui, mais je veux essayer certains des tiens ! » He dit, initiant sa deuxième tentative de voler une cuillerée de dessert de Casey.

Elle a continué à se pencher loin de lui et a utilisé une main pour le repousser. « Tu n’aimes pas la fraise ! Tu l’as dit tu-même ! »

Il a fait la moue à son commentaire. « Je n’ai jamais dit ça ! Donne-moi maintenant ! »

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher mais rire de ses tentatives infructueuses de voler son dessert. Si ce n'était pas pour sa cheville blessée, elle sauterait directement du canapé.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers l’avant, mais cette fois au lieu de viser la tasse de crème glacée, il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et la tira vers lui. Elle avait laissé sortir un grincement de surprise et il a utilisé son état momentané de choc à son avantage en poussant sa cuillère dans la friandise congelée.

« Hé ! »

Il lui sourit autour de la cuillère en plastique. « Tu somnoles, tu perds ! »

Elle a simplement roulé ses yeux sur lui, puis scooted plus loin du garçon, gardant sa crème glacée avec son corps légèrement tourné. Il semblait avoir réalisé ce qu’elle faisait et, par conséquent, il l’a abordée, lui arrachant la tasse de ses mains.

« Der- _ek_ ! » Cria-t-elle, agrippant le bord du canapé car elle ne pouvait pas se lever pour le poursuivre dans la pièce.

« C’est ce que tu obtenais pour ne pas partager. » Dit-il avec un sourire et a délibérément pris quelques pas en arrière de sa forme rougeoyante.

Elle souffla et croisa les bras, refusant de le regarder.

Elle avait l’air étrangement mignonne faisant la moue comme ça pour une raison étrange. Secouant la tête pour effacer ses pensées, il sourit, puis plopped de retour sur le canapé, retournant la gâterie congelée de retour à la brune.

Casey roula à nouveau les yeux, pour la énième fois. « Je vois que tu es de meilleure humeur que cet après-midi. » A-t-elle commenté avec un sourire.

« Ouais, eh bien, je te le dois. » Il dit, retournant un petit sourire. Quand il vit son visage ramollir à sa confession, il se sentait étrangement chaud pour une raison quelconque. « Cela ne quitte jamais cette maison, tu as compris ? »

Elle secoua la tête légèrement dans l’amusement, sourire encore sur son visage. « Oui, monsieur ! » Elle l’a imité d’avant.

Il s’étonna quand il enroula un bras autour de son épaule et la tira près de lui.

Elle semblait surprise par son action, mais au lieu de s’éloigner, elle se pencha simplement plus près de lui, encore plus surprenant et surprenant.

C’était sympa de rester ici avec elle. C’était vraiment réconfortant et chaleureux ; il était sûr qu’il dormirait d’une minute à l’autre.

Quand il a vu un coup d’oeil vers le bas à elle, il n’était pas sûr pourquoi son visage calme content lui faisait sentir drôle partout.

Il n’était pas sûr non plus quand son visage était devenu si proche de la sienne jusqu’à ce qu’il sentît sa peau douce contre ses lèvres.

Elle a été surprise par le contact soudain de ses lèvres contre sa joue. « Que faites-toi ? »

Il cligna des yeux, réalisant ce qu’il venait de faire et ce qu’elle venait de demander. Qu’est-ce qu’il était censé dire après ce moment gênant ? _Hey, je pense que tu es la fille la plus sexy que j’aie jamais rencontrée_? _Épouse-moi_ ?

Il s’est moqué. Peu probable. He n’était même pas sûr d’où cette pensée venait pour commencer.

« Je... Je ne sais pas. Euh... merci pour aujourd’hui? Tu as, uh ... fait un très mauvais jour né réellement tolérable ? » Il offert faiblement avec un petit sourire.

Une fois qu’elle s’est remise du moment gênant, elle a rendu le sourire. « C’est ce que je suis ici pour. » Elle a dit, le tapotant légèrement sur le bras. « Maintenant, aide-moi à monter pour que je puisse aller me coucher. »

« Oui, madame ! » Il se moqua.

Cette fois, au lieu de lui offrir un tour de ferroutage, il l’a ramassée dans ses bras et l’a portée dans les escaliers. Après l’avoir déposée sur son lit, il se retourna pour partir, mais fut rappelé par sa voix.

« Derek ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, la main reposant sur la poignée de porte. « Oui ? »

« Courage. Tu pouvais toujours faire une mauvaise journée mieux, comme tu l’as vu aujourd’hui. » Dit-elle avec le même sourire qui le faisait se sentir chaud et drôle partout.

Il a rendu le sourire. « Je le vais. Merci, princesse. » Il dit comme il a fermé la porte. « Et ne dites à personne que j’ai dit _'merci_ '. Deux fois. » Il ajouté comme une réflexion après coup comme il a poussé sa tête de retour dans la salle.

Elle se mit à rire de lui et jeta un oreiller dans sa direction, mais il a simplement frappé la porte et est tombé par terre.

Il était un peu déçu quand les choses semblaient être revenues à la façon dont elles étaient le lendemain, mais il savait que de petits sourires, elle lui envoyait de temps en temps que ce n’était pas la même chose.

Il n’était pas sûr quand il a vu son sourire l’a fait se sentir mieux, mais il ne l’a pas remis en question. Chaque fois qu’il avait une mauvaise journée, tout ce qu’il avait à faire était de voir son sourire et tout à coup la journée not semblent si mauvais plus.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s’en sortirait plus tard. À l’heure actuelle, la princesse exigeait que son prince la porte et il était plus qu’heureux d’obliger.


End file.
